I Remember You
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sebuah Janji yang di buat di masa kecil membuat benang merah diantara mereka sewaktu dulu kembali terlihat dan semakin mengikat mereka dengan kokoh. Oneshoot. Lemon. RnR :)


I Remember You

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke Hinata

Gendre : Romance Drama.

Rate M

Warning : Lemon kurang Hot, Sasuke Mesum, Hinata Lemonan ma Sasuke, Semi Canon

Perhatian : Fic ini diambil dari gambar SH yang pernah aku kirim di grup DnA di Fb dan ide cerita dari anggota disana bernama "Lindaa Cherish" dan idenya aku kembangkan hingga jadi fic seperti ini.

Kantor Hokage.

"Hinata kau akan menjalani misi rank D ke Negeri Buah, misimu adalah kau harus mengantarkan gulungan berisi surat perdamaian dari Negeri sayuran ke Negeri Buah. Maaf kalau aku memberikan misi rank D karena hanya kau saja yang bebas." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang masih tertutup dari Negeri Sayuran kepada Hinata.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, Hinata menerima gulungan surat dari Hokage. Dia membungkuk hormat dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

SKIP TIME.

Saat ini Hinata berlari di pohon untuk menjalankan misinya, jarak antara Konoha-Negeri Buah tidaklah terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu 6 jam kalau di tempuh dengan cara biasa, namun jika di tempuh cara ninja hanya butuh 3 jam.

Setelah menempuh waktu 3 jam kini Hinata dapat melihat gerbang Negeri Buah di depan. Hinata semakin meningkatkan larinya dan akhirnya berdiri di depan gerbang Negeri Buah. Hinata memasuki gerbang dan mengisi buku tamu yang di minta dari penjaga gerbang. 2 jam kemudian Hinata terlihat keluar dari gerbang, menandakan kalau misinya berhasil. Ia mengingat bagaimana reaksi pemimpin Negeri Buah yang tampak senang menerima gulungan surat perdamaian yang di ajukan dari Negeri Sayuran, ia mengatakan pada Hinata kalau Negeri Sayuran dan Negeri Buah telah lama berselisih. Dan banyak dari pemuda-pemuda masing-masing negeri mati karena ikut perang.

Dan kini perdamaian pun telah di depan mata, semua ini membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. Selain berhasil menjalankan misi dengan sukses, yah meskipun hanya misi rank D tapi misi yang berhasil tetaplah menyenangkan dan kedua ia juga senang melihat ke dua negeri yang kini berdamai. Hinata kini memilih untuk kembali ke Konoha dengan berjalan kaki, rupanya ia ingin menikmati alam di sekitar yang ia lewati tadi.

Namun saat ia berada di hutan ia berhenti dan merasakan ada 2 cakra asing yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Byakugan." Hinata melihat ada 2orang, 2 laki-laki dan jaraknya sudah dekat dengan posisinya. Ia pun bersikap siaga siap bertarung.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Wah..wah liat apa yang ada disini Juugo... Ninja Konoha.." laki-laki bergigi runcing ini menyeringai saat melihat Hinata. Tak di sangka ternyata seseorang yang akan di tangkapnya, dengan perintah bosnya ternyata ninja Konoha yang memasuki alarm yang di pasang oleh mereka.

"Si-siapa kalian?."

"Maaf Nona Cantik aku harus menangkapmu karena kau memasuki wilayah markas kami." Suigetsu maju mendekati Hinata, melihat musuh mendekat Hinata memasang kuda-kuda.

"Jangan banyak bicara Sui, ayo kita tangkap."

Juugo dan Suigetsu maju secara bersamaan, Hinata berusaha melawan mereka berdua. Pertarungan ini tak adil 2 orang lawan 1. Hinata terus mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya yang di lawan oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu. Juugo melirik Suigetsu dan di balas anggukan pelan darinya. Suigetsu menerjang Hinata dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Hinata yang berusaha Hinata tangkis sebisa mungkin menggunakan kunai, sedangkan Juugo menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

BAGH.

Hinata merasakan seseorang memukul tengkuknya, ia pun jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, namun sebelum ia pingsan ia melihat seringai Suigetsu," Selamat tidur, Hime."

BRUK.

"Keh ninja Konoha lemah." Ejek Suigetsu memandang Hinata yang pingsan," Juugo angkat dia dan bawa ke markas." Juugo mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mereka berdua beserta Hinata yang pingsan di pundak Juugo meninggalkan tempat melompat ke pohon-pohon menuju ke sebuah markas Taka.

**MARKAS TAKA.**

"Kita taruh mana?" Juugo menatap Suigetsu sambil sesekali membenarkan tubuh Hinata yang berada di pundaknya. Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun juga bingung mau di taruh di mana wanita ini. Kamar Karin? Dia tak berani menjamin apa yang akan di lakukan gadis berambut api itu pada gadis ini? Kamarnya? Bisa-bisa gadis ini di rapenya. Kamar Juugo? Memungkinkan sih, tapi... kalau Juugo lepas kontrol bisa-bisa gadis ini mati sebelum di introgasi.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau di kamar Sasuke?"

"Apa kau yakin?" Juugo mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar usulan dari laki-laki air itu.

"Yah.. hanya dia saja kan yang aman... secara dia terlihat tidak tertarik pada gadis." Juugo hanya diam, entah kenapa dia ragu dengan pemikiran Suigetsu.

"Hei kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita bawa ke kamar Sasuke."

Juugo mengikuti langkah kaki Suigetsu dan berjalan ke kamar Sasuke, Suigetsu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, ia melihat sekeliling dan viola kamar Sasuke sedang kosong.

"Ayo." Juugo membaringkan tubuh Hinata di tempat tidur satu-satunya di kamar tersebut.

"Kita ikat dan tutup matanya dengan kain." Suigetsu mengambil tali tambang di laci meja Sasuke dan sebuah penutup mata. Ia pun mengikat Hinata dan menutup mata Hinata," kita alirkan cakra pada talinya supaya dia tidak berontak."

"Nah sudah, ayo kita pergi.. kita tunggu Sasuke di luar."

XXXXXX

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam berjalan menuju kamarnya berada, dia tadi keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara. Dia tadi memerintahkan Suigetsu dan Juugo menangkap seseorang yang memasuki wilayah markas Taka. Tapi, ia kini ingin tidur. Entah kenapa rasanya ia mengantuk.

CLEK

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali lalu menguncinya," Siapa?" sebuah suara menyadarkannya kalau dirinya tak sendirian di kamarnya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang gadis tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan sedang... menggeliat?

Sasuke mendekati tempat tidurnya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa tamu menggeliatnya yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap datar tamunya, ia melihat lambang ninja yang ada di leher gadis itu adalah lambang ninja Konoha. Tapi, rasa-rasanya Sasuke pernah melihat gadis ini dan mencoba mengingat semua tentang gadis ini. Gadis yang rasanya tak asing baginya namun terasa dekat dengannya?

Sasuke menaiki tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat gadis itu hingga terduduk. "Akh."

"Siapa kau?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, ia mencoba membuat penutup mata ini lepas dari matanya dan dapat melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" mendengar suara datar dan dingin seperti itu mau tak mau menghentikan gerakannya dan diam. " Kau ninja Konoha? Siapa namamu?"

"Le-lepaskan ikatanku..."

"Jawab aku atau kau mati."

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hi-Hinata.." Jawab Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai mendengar nama yang di sebutkan oleh gadis yang berada di depannya, seringai Sasuke tak dapat di lihat oleh Hinata karena matanya masih tertutup kain.

"Hinata hmm? Jadi kau yang memasuki wilayah markasku?"

"A-aku hanya me-melewati hutan... a-aku baru menyelesaikan mi-misi..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan hawa nafas hangat menyapa telinga kirinya dan sebuah tangan yang menyusup di helaian rambut belakangnya.

" Kau gadis nakal." Sasuke meniupkan udara dari mulutnya ke telinga Hinata yang membuat gadis Hyuuga itu semakin menunduk dan wajah Hinata merona.

"Apa kau mengingatku Hime?" Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya, saat seseorang misterius ini mendekat padanya ia bisa mencium aroma yang dulu ia kenali. Aroma tubuh seseorang yang amat sangat ia kenali dan ia rindukan secara bersamaan. Seseorang dari masa lalunya, dia... bocah laki-laki yang ia temui di danau sedang sendirian duduk termenung dengan wajah muram dan penuh dendam. Dia... Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak pelan, yah kini ia sudah mengingat siapa sosok di depannya, "Sa-sa-sasuke-kun..?"

"Kau mengingatku." Sasuke mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala Hinata dan membuka penutup mata Hinata. Kini Hinata bisa melihat sosok Sasuke, seorang Missing Nin dari Konoha yang keluar dari desa demi membunuh kakak laki-lakinya.

Mata lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca menatap sosok Sasuke," Sa-sa-sasuke..." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah Hinata yang berada di bawahnya," Aku merindukanmu, Hime." Sasuke segera mencium bibir pink Hinata, pertama ia mencium pelan namun lama-kelamaan ia melumat bibir Hinata, menyesapi rasa setiap inci bibir Hinata, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata mengabsen gigi Hinata menarikan lidahnya di langit-langit mulut Hinata serta mengajak lidah Hinata berdansa dengan lidahnya.

Kegiatan mereka berdua berhenti setelah mereka merasakan nafas mereka mulai menipis dan mereka memisahkan diri. Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terengah-engah, sebanyak mungkin mereka mengambil nafas.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh..."

"Rasa bibirmu masih sama seperti dulu Hime."

BLUSH.

Tak diragukan lagi kini wajah Hinata sukses berubah seperti warna tomat, makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke berada di bibir Hinata dan mengusapnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang usanagi yang berada di punggungnya dan mengalirkan sedikit cakranya di pedang itu dan memotong ikatan Hinata.

CRASH...

Sasuke menaruh pedangnya di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan membuang ikatan yang melekat pada tubuh Hinata ke lantai. Ia menghembaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menarik Hinata untuk tidur di sebelahnya," Akh."

Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata dan membawanya ke pelukannya, Hinata hanya blushing tak karuan merasakan posisi yang uh... menurut Hinata posisi yang seperti di lakukan oleh suami istri jika tidur. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut indigo Hinata," Apa kau ingat semua kenangan kita dulu?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke," Ke-kenangan?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kenangan saat kita pertama kali bertemu dan masa-masa kita bersama ketika kita berumur 8 tahun."

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke dan menerawang kejadian 10 tahun lalu, kenangan yang membawanya mengenal Sasuke.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**10 TAHUN LALU**

Disebuah danau, terdapat seorang bocah laki-laki yang duduk termenung menatap danau. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, ia memikirkan kenapa ia tidak bisa hebat seperti kakaknya? Kenapa ia lemah.? Kenapa ayahnya tidak bisa melihatnya barang sebentar saja? Kenapa harus kakaknya? Tidak Sasuke tidak membenci Itachi, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit iri padanya, karena kakaknya dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan perhatian dari ayahnya.

"A-a-ano... ka-kau jangan bu-bunuh diri...bunuh diri i-itu dosa..." sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, ia melirik malas ke samping dan melihat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya berdiri dan menatapnya cemas.

"Hn, Bodoh."

"A-a-aku mohon... ja-jangan bunuh diri..." pinta Gadis itu, Sasuke hanya mengendus pelan menanggapi perkataan bodoh itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang bunuh diri?"

"Ka-ka-kau.."

"Dengar ya... aku hanya duduk di sini tidak bunuh diri."

"Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah kau pergi sana." Usir Sasuke pada gadis kecil itu yang di ketahui namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ka-kau bersedih..."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Ummm..." Hinata memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanda ia gugup. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya," duduk."

"Ha-hai.."

Hinata menatap air danau di depannya, keheningan muncul diantara kedua bocah cilik itu. Sasuke yang menyukai ketenangan dan begitu juga dengan Hinata, mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai ketenangan dan sunyi betapa serasinya mereka berdua.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dan dengan kepala menunduk menatap Sasuke tak berani," A-a-aku...tak ta-tahu..."

Sasuke mengendus kecil, heh sebenarnya apa maunya gadis kecil ini? Tadi sudah menuduh Sasuke mau bunuh diri lalu mengatakan kalau ia bersedih tapi setelah di tanya apa yang bisa di perbuatnya untuk membuat Sasuke tak bersedih dia menjawab tak tahu?

'Dia hanya ingin mendekatiku, dasar fans.' Pikir sinis Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, dimana tatapan yang Sasuke berikan pada gadis cilik itu membuat Hinata sangat tak nyaman.

"sudah kuduga kau pasti fansku." Ujar Sasuke dengan PD nya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Bu-bu-bukan... a-a-aku tak tahu kamu si-siapa?" Sasuke melebarkan kedua mata hitamnya mendengar pertanyaannya. Gadis cilik ini tidak mengenal dirinya? Senyum kecil pun terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn, siapa namamu?"

"H-hyu-hyuuga Hinata."

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-a-aku akan se-selalu disisimu... a-a-agar kau tidak se-sedih lagi.."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut oleh setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Hinata, gadis cilik ini mau berada disisinya agar tak sedih lagi. Mungkin jika orang lain yang mengucapkannya atau gadis lain yang mengucapkannya maka Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau mereka hanya kasian terhadapnya dan gadis-gadis yang hanya ingin mendekatinya. Namun, mendengar perkataan dari Hinata kata hati Sasuke mengatakan kalau Hinata tulus padanya, "Hn, Janji?"

"Ja-janji."

Sejak kejadian itu hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi dekat, tempat mereka untuk bertemu saat mereka tak ada kegiatan di akademik ataupun latihan. Entah sejak kapan hubungan pertemanan mereka menjadi sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Mereka bergandengan tangan, saling memeluk dan bahkan di suatu hari Sasuke telah mencium bibir Hinata karena ia tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di depan matanya.

Yang mana adegan itu meracuni pikiran Sasuke untuk mencoba merasakan ciuman di bibir pada Hinata, dan wajah Hinata memerah seluruhnya saat Sasuke menciumnya. Sejak mencium bibir Hinata, Sasuke menjadi menyukai rasa bibir Hinata dan ia pun semakin sering mencium Hinata tanpa tau apa yang di lakukannya ini mengakibatkan sesuatu atau tidak karena yang ada pikiran Sasuke hanyalah ia menyukai rasa bibir Hinata cilik dan ia pun terus melakukannya karena ia suka.

Dari kata sebuah janji tanpa mereka sadari sebuah benang merah telah tersambung di antara sejak mereka mengikrarkan janji tanpa mereka sadari.

**END FLASHBACK.**

**BLUSH..**

"Ka-ka-kau se-sering m-me-men-menci-menciumku..." Hinata menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata salah tingkah setelah mengingat masa-masa saat mereka dekat 10 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata dari wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hinata. Onyx bertemu lavender.

Semakin lama Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hinata. Hingga mereka pun berciuman, ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan bergairah. Sasuke menjilat lembut bibir Hinata meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulut Hinata, namun gadis itu masih ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Sepolos-polosnya dia, dia tahu kalau kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah kegiatan yang akan terus berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya jika tak di hentikan sekarang, melihat tingkah Hinata yang sepertinya masih ragu-ragu Sasuke mengambil inisiatif meremas payudara kanan Hinata hingga membuat Hinata tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan lidah Sasuke menginfasi mulutnya.

Decapan lidah di antar mereka terdengar memenuhi kamar Sasuke, membuat suasana di dalam kamar semakin panas dan menggairahkan. Saliva mulai mengalir di sudut bibir mereka, seiring semakin ganasnya ciuman di antara mereka.

Merasa mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen Sasuke dan Hinata melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata dan menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata, meminta ijin pada gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke lirih, ia menatap lembut Hinata.

Hinata masih memandang mata onyx Sasuke, sebenarnya ia masih ragu untuk meneruskan ini semua mengingat aturan yang ada di klan Hyuuga melarang melakukan "ini" sebelum menikah tapi melihat tatapan mata kelam Sasuke yang menghayutkannya serta laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah laki-laki yang ia cintai sejak dulu sebelum ia menyadari perasaan apa ini yang tengah menggelayutinya saat bersama Sasuke dulu. Memang Hinata mengangumi sosok Naruto, tapi mengagumi bukan berarti ia memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto kan? Toh Naruto juga sudah menjadi milik dari Haruno Sakura. Apa yang mesti di ragukan Hinata? Hinata melakukan "ini" pun dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai jadi ia tak akan menyesal.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke yang diartikan Sasuke sebagai ijin dari Hinata. "Arigatou," ucap lirih Sasuke, ia merasa senang karena Hinata mempercayainya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata, awalnya hanya berupa kecupan kecil namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan kuat pada leher Hinata, Hinata mendesah dan mengerang tertahan merasakan sensasi yang ia rasakan kembali setelah 10 tahun yang lalu bersama Sasuke.

Yap, waktu dulu mereka masih kecil dan dekat mereka juga melakukan ciuman bibir, french kiss, hisapan di leher, tapi itu semua di lakukan oleh Sasuke tanpa ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya meniru semua yang ia baca di buku kuning milik Kakashi yang tak sengaja ia baca dulu saat berkunjung ke tempat Kakashi bersama Naruto.

Sembari masih menjilat, menghisap dan mengecup leher Hinata, Sasuke mulai menurunkan resleting jaket milik Hinata. Ia segera melepaskan jaket Hinata dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini Hinata hanya mengenakan baju jaring ninjanya. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Hinata.

Hinata yang sadar hanya memakai baju jaringnya dan di tatap Sasuke seperti itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Sungguh ia malu, ini pertama kalinya Hinata memakai baju jaring ninjanya di hadapan seorang laki-laki.

"Kau... hanya memakai ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit marah, bagaimana Sasuke tak marah? Ia pikir Hinata memakai kaos atau baju yang lain selain baju jaring ninja seperti yang di pakai oleh Anko Mitarashi?

Hinata mengangguk pelan," aku tak suka." Desisan kecil dari Sasuke membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap Sasuke.

"aku tak suka kau memakai ini lagi... mengerti?!" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lagi, Hinata terlihat pasrah saat bibirnya kembali di invasi Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil pedangnya yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, menempatkan pedangnya di bawah baju jaring ninja Hinata dan...

CRATS...

Sasuke merobek baju jaring Hinata dan bra yang di kenakan Hinata sekaligus, menggunakan pedangnya. Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata yang berada di bawahnya dengan seringai," begini lebih bagus." Hinata merasakan lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi daging kenyal di dadanya. Lidah itu terus menjilati daging kenyal Hinata, membuat semakin mendesah nikmat, tangan Hinata terangkat dan meremas rambut jabrik belakang Sasuke.

Mendapatkan perlakuan dari Hinata yang meremas rambutnya membuat Sasuke menggeram antara ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua atau menikmatinya secara perlahan sampai tuntas.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun," panggil Hinata ketika ia merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menggodanya, ia cara mengusap perut rata Hinata dengan gerakan sensual. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menatap wajah cantik Hinata dengan tatapan sayu dan seksi serta sensual," panggil namaku Hinata... panggil namaku..." ucap Sasuke dengan suara seraknya. Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata merinding. Gila! Ini semua gila! hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Hinata seperti itu mampu membuat Hinata panas dingin.

Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Hinata ia mengecup puting Hinata lalu menghisapnya," Panggil namaku... Hinata..." ujarnya di sela-sela ia menghisap puting Hinata bagai bayi yang tengah menyusu kepada ibunya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-Kun..." Sasuke menyeringai, namun seringai itu tak terlihat karena ia lebih menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke payudara Hinata yang masih menghisap dan mengulum puting Hinata serta menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan beralih ke payudara Hinata yang lain, ia mulai menjalankan tangan kanannya untuk meremas payudara Hinata yang sebelumnya ia kulum. Cubit, pilin dan tarik yang dilakukan tangan Sasuke kini pada payudara Hinata. Hinata melengungkan tubuhnya ke atas, ia lebih membusungkan dadanya saat menerima perlakuan nikmat secara bersamaan pada dadanya.

"Mmmmpphhhhh"

Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya dan langsung melumat ulang bibir Hinata, kini kedua tangan Sasuke aktif memijat pelan dan lembut pada kedua daging kenyal Hinata.

"mmhhh...hhhhmmmmm..."Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke, hingga mereka pun melepaskan ciuman dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling mengagumi keindahan yang tercetak tepat di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, dengan laparnya mereka menghirup udara secepat mungkin.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai merayap ke bagian bawah dan hendak membuka celana ninja Hinata, namun segera di tahan oleh Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan kenapa gadis itu melarangnya membuka celananya. Wajah Hinata tampak merah padam, mati matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan karena apa yang akan di ungkapkannya alasan kenapa ia mencegah Sasuke melepaskan celananya.

"Um... Sa-sa-sasuke-Kun curang... ma-ma-masih berpakaian le-lengkap... sedangkan a-a-a-a-aku... se-setengah telanjang." Ungkap Hinata yang kini wajahnya 10 kali lipat lebih merah dan lebih merah lagi dari sebelumnya. Sasuke memproses secepatnya perkataan yang barusan di katakan oleh Hinata. Hingga tak perlu waktu lama Sasuke mengerti," Hn, aku buka baju."

Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan tak lupa celananya. Kini ia bagaikan seorang bayi yang baru lahir, telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya. Hinata hanya terpaku diam melihat bentuk tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke tampak kokoh, bahu yang sejajar dan tegap, dada bidang yang terlihat saat ia masih mengenakan baju yang sedikit terbuka itu serta perutnya yang berbentuk sixpack.

Sasuke kembali menunduk dan menatap Hinata, Hinata yang masih belum sadar dari pesona sang Uchiha terakhir itu tak sadar kalau ia kini telah telanjang bulat sama seperti Sasuke. Ia tak sadar kalau sejak tadi Sasuke melepaskan celananya beserta celana dalamnya.

"Hinata," suara Sasuke kembali menyadarkan Hinata.

"Kita lanjut?"

"Hum." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata, ia menjilat bibir Hinata meminta ijin untuk memasukinya, paham dengan maksud Sasuke, ia pun membuka mulutnya dan segera di manfaatkan tanpa sia-sia oleh Sasuke. Sesaat setelah Hinata membuka mulutnya laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu langsung menjelajahi dalam mulut Hinata. Ia mengabsen gigi Hinata dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya.

Sementara bibir Sasuke sibuk berciuman dengan bibir Hinata, tangan Kanan Sasuke membelai lembut Vagina Hinata, sentuhan lembut nan menggoda yang di lakukan Sasuke pada bagian tubuh Hinata yang sensitif membuat Hinata mengeluh dan mendesah yang teredam pada ciuman diantara mereka.

"Ummhhh..." Sasuke menyibak bibir luar vagina Hinata dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam. Desahan lirih pun lolos dari bibir Hinata. Menginginkan untuk mendengarkan desahan dari Hinata dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya kini Hinata bebas mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa teredam oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Aaaahhhhh.."

Hinata mendesah keras, padahal Sasuke masih meng-in-out- kan satu jarinya pada lubang Hinata.

"Ahh-oh.." Mata Hinata membulat begitu merasakan jari Sasuke mengusap titik klirotisnya. Mendengar desahan Hinata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya setelah Sasuke menyentuh benda kecil berukuran seperti biji kacang yang berada di dalam vagina Hinata membuat Sasuke kembali menyentuh bagian itu dengan tekanan yang berbeda-beda. Dimana tekanan Sasuke yang di lakukannya membuat Hinata mengeluarkan desahan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dan membuatnya meremas rambut raven Sasuke.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun~aaaahhhhnnnn~~"

Jemari Sasuke yang semula hanya satu jari yang memasuki lubang Hinata kini bertambah menjadi dua, gerakannya untuk meng-in-out jarinya semakin cepat, dan ia pun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi dan kini ada tiga jari Sasuke yang keluar masuk di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...a-a-a-aku... i-i-ingin...aaahhh..."

"Keluarkan Hinata...aku sudah menunggunya..." gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat begitu ia tahu kalau Hinata akan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke-kun~~ aaahhhhhh~"

Klimaks pertama Hinata pun terjadi ia memeluk erat leher Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasanya klimaks pertamanya. Nafas Hinata terengah-engah lelah. Kenikmatan dan kenyaman menyatu menjadi satu di dalam diri Hinata ketika Sasuke memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangannya demi menenangkan Hinata yang kelelahan setelah klimaksnya, sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman.

" Kita mulai ke menu utamanya Hinata, Kau siap?"

"Um." Hinata mengangguk mantap menatap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke memposisikan kedua tangannya di pinggul Hinata, memposisikan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak berada tepat di depan lubang kewanitaan Hinata," kalau sakit kau boleh menggigit bahuku," Hinata memegang pundak Sasuke dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bahu Sasuke.

Hinata mendesah saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke dan lubang kewanitaan Hinata saling bergesekan pelan. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Sasuke ketika ujung kejantanan Sasuke memulai memasuki lubang kewanitaan Hinata yang masih sempit karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata alami.

"Awww... Sa-Sasuke-Kun," Rintih Hinata saat merasakan sakit pada lubang kemaluannya. Mengerti apa yang di rasakan kekasihnya, Sasuke menghentikan sejenak gerakannya dan sebagai gantinya ia mengecup dan meremas kedua dada Hinata dengan tangannya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan ciuman dan remasan kedua tangan Sasuke pada kedua payudaranya membuat Hinata tidak sadar kalau Sasuke kembali memegang pinggulnya lagi dan dalam sekali hentak...

"AAAAKKKKHHHHHHH"

Kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan Hinata. Membuat Hinata berteriak keras karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Perih, sakit dan panas.

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke yang mengerti kesakitan yang di rasakan Hinata langsung memeluknya erat. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata, Hinata menggigit bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke sedikit meringis dan mengeluarkan geraman pelan merasakan bahunya yang tengah di gigit Hinata. Namun Sasuke tahu sakit yang di bahu nya tak sebanding dengan sakit Hinata yang ia alami di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tubuh Hinata masih gemetaran, membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

Beberapa kecupan-kecupan kecil di lancarkan Sasuke di pundak, leher, pelipis, mata, dan pipi Hinata lama-kelamaan membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah bisa membiasakan dirinya yang masih tertanam kejantanan milik Sasuke mulai menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya yang memberikan tanda pada Sasuke kalau ia sudah siap.

Mengerti tanda dari Hinata, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya. Maju mundur, membuat Hinata mendesah nikmat merasakan gesekan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaannhhhhh~"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan mencengkram apa yang bisa ia cengkram ketika merasakan kemaluannya dan kejantanan Sasuke saling bergesekan dan beberapa kali kejantanan Sasuke berhasil mencapai titik terdalamnya, membuat suasanan di sana yang panas semakin panas.

"Sa-sa~suke-Kun~"

"Hinata~." Geram Sasuke, ia rupanya juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang Hinata alami. Lubang sempit Hinata terasa nikmat sekali dalam memijat kejantanannya, seperti di pijat-pijat. '~uh~ sempit dan nikmat.' Batin Sasuke.

Hinata yang sebelumnya merasakan sakit kini mengeluh nikmat, ia pun juga mengikuti tempo gerakan Sasuke. Gerakan Sasuke dalam tempo normal, tidak terlalu cepat dan dan tak terlalu lambat. Sasuke ingin mereka berdua menikmati aktivitas ini secara stabil dan mengenang setiap gerakan, rasa kenikmatan ini, dan pemandangan yang tersaji karena tubuh masing-masing.

"Haaahhhh...~aaaahhhhh~..." desahan Hinata selalu kuat saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke semakin sering menyentuh G-spot nya, Sasuke tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memuaskan pasangan seks nya. Ia akan memasukkan kejantanannya sedalam yang bisa ia jangkau dan mengarahkan ke G-spotnya. Dan ketika Sasuke menyentuh titik itu maka Hinata akan menggeliat disertai desahan dan rintihan lirih.

"uuuhhhhh~ Sa-Sas-Kun."

"Rrrrhhhh..." Sasuke menggeram, ia merasakan kewanitaan Hinata mulai berkedut dan berkontraksi menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi wanita itu akan klimaks. Sasuke memainkan temponya semakin cepat, ketika ia merasakan dirinya juga ingin keluar sama seperti Hinata.

"Ahh..Ahhh...Aaaahhh..~Sa-Sasuke-Kun...A-a-aku ingin ke~luar~."

Hinata memeluk leher Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat padanya. "Kita keluar sama-sama Hinata."

"Ah~Sa-Sasuke-Kun! Oh..Uh...aaahhhh!"

"Ahn! Hinata..Uh! hhhmm"

Tempo Sasuke mulai menggila dan semakin cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat tempat tidur Sasuke bergerak hebat diiringi decitan dan bunyi benturan paha mereka. Hinata semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, sebentar lagi. Hinata merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sa-sas-sasuke-Kun~le-lebih cepa—AAHHHH!"

"Rrrr...Hinata..aku kelu—AARRR!"

Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar hebat saat klimaks datang. Mereka berpelukan erat, saling meredam wajah mereka pundak pasangan masing-masing. Hinata mendengar Sasuke menggeram lagi, saat kenikmatan ini mereka rasakan secara bersamaan, disertai rasa hangat yang mulai mengalir di rahimnya. Sasuke menyemprotkan benih-benih calon Uchiha baru di dalam rahim Hinata.

Hinata mendesah lirih merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir di rahimnya.

Keheningan melanda diantara mereka setelah kejadian klimaks secara bersamaan itu, hanya suara nafas dari keduanya menandakan masih ada kehidupan di kamar tersebut. Dan mereka pun masih saling memeluk erat.

Sasuke mengakhiri keheningan ini dengan menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Hinata.

"Aaahhh~" Hinata mendesah lirih merasakan Sasuke mencabut "benda" nya perlahan. Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan, dan kemudian Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke yang di balas dengan senyuman tipis namun tulus darinya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dari samping.

"Aishiteru." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aishiteru Sa-Sasuke-Kun."

"Um...Sa-Sasuke-Kun."

"Um?" gumam Sasuke pelan menanggapi panggilan Hinata, saat ini ia tengah asik menghirup rambut Hinata.

"Ma-ma-maukah Sasuke-Kun pu-pulang ke Konoha?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hinata. Onyx bertemu Lavender.

"Apa kau mau berada disisiku saat di Konoha seperti janjimu dulu?"

"Um.. A-a-aku ma-mau... Ja-Janji." Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke, Sasuke menatap jari Hinata di depannya dan tersenyum tipis," Janji." Ia pun juga menautkan jari kelingkingnya, saat jari kelingking mereka saling tertaut sebuah benang merah tipis muncul dan mengikat kedua jari mereka dalam suatu ikatan baru yang akan mereka arungi bersama, sebuah ikatan yang kokoh dan kuat.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Oke aku tahu mungkin ini lemonku yang mungkin membuat readers bosan karena words nya yang banyak dan lemonnya gak kecut. Gomen sebesar-besarnya kalau lemon ini kurang memuaskan, jelek dan kaku. Oh ya gomen juga kalau ada kata yang kurang huruf "A" soalnya keyboard di lappy ku yang huruf "A" lagi gak enak/rusak. Oke, aku mohon undur diri dulu, Jaa Nee...


End file.
